


The Story of How Charles and Erik Finally Stop Being Overprotective Parents

by Moustache_Takeout



Series: That One Silvercyclops Series [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles and Erik are Overprotective Parents, Erik is a Drama Queen, Established Relationship, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt Peter, Kinda?, Overprotective Parents, but aren't we all?, dadneto, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moustache_Takeout/pseuds/Moustache_Takeout
Summary: Charles and Erik are trying their best to be good parents, but when you are to overprotective it takes things like this happening to realise it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this is so shitty. But these two are so cute together that I couldn't resist writing something like this! This may (or may not be) based off an idea I got whilst playing the Sims with these two dork faces.

Scott knocked on the door to Peter's house, rolling on the balls of his feet as he waited for him to get to the door. Peter opened the door with a whoosh of air. He didn't look like he was very prepared. He was in his causal clothes but his hair was ruffled and he didn’t have his school backpack with him. Scott raised an eyebrow “Sleep in?” he questioned. “Maybe, shut up.” Peter joked and disappeared in a blur, only to reappear a few seconds later with his stuff and hair flattened down a bit. “Let’s go.” Peter smiled and walked past Scott with a few steps.

The walk to school was mostly silent until they reached about halfway there. By then Peters hands had found themselves entwined with Scott’s and had slowed down noticeably, to the point where he was actually walking at a pace Scott could keep up with. Scott found this odd but enjoyed not having to sprint to school for once. “You know we are disgustingly cliché right?” Scott broke the silence. Peter smirked back at him “I know, but it’s fun!” he replied enthusiastically. “Whatever. No kissing in the rain though, that’d be cold and uncomfortable.” Scott said in a joking voice but he meant every word of it. Peter gave him a solid thumbs up instead of replying verbally and Scott rolled his eyes as they continued walking. 

~~~~~~

Scott and Peter arrived in their homeroom on time, taking a seat next to Jean and Ororo. Jubilee and Kurt arrived later, only because Kurt didn’t like using his teleportation whilst on school grounds in fear of startling people. Peter didn’t have that same courtesy and would sometimes even zoom in and out of rooms in the middle of class to try and find something he left behind. 

Suddenly the homeroom teacher that no-one could seem to remember the name of announced that they would be having a school assembly, and would skip period 1 to accommodate for it. A few minutes after she said that, the bell rang and everyone began to make their way to the schools auditorium. 

Once most people were sat down, with groups of 2-5 stragglers walking in every 30 seconds or so, the principal began speaking the usual spiel of thanking parents for coming. Scott and Peter had sat in a line near the back of the crowd with the people they were sitting with in homeroom, plus another one of their friends, Warren.

Suddenly everyone was asked to stand up for one of the school’s longer prayers, even if one didn’t participate they still had to stand. A few minutes into it, Scott glanced over at Peter and noticed he seemed very spaced out. Scott scanned the room for teachers looking their way before whispering “You okay?” He didn’t get a response until he shook Peter’s shoulder. This seemed to bring Peter back to reality, eliciting him to mumble, “I’m fine, focus. You’ll get in trouble.” Scott didn’t fully believe him but looked forward anyway, keeping Peter in his peripherals. 

It was a few minutes later; the prayer was nearing its conclusion when Scott saw Peter sway on his feet in the corner of his eyes. He had begun to turn his way again when Peter fell into his chest, completely limp. Scott was able to react quickly enough to stop him from hitting the ground, and set him in his chair as Jean waved over a teacher to their location. 

Scott could hear the principal trying to divert the rest of the schools attention from the incident and Scott felt the pairs of eyes on the back of his head slowly disappear as a teacher made his way over to them. The teacher put one finger under Peter’s nose and one on his wrist, checking his breathing and pulse. “We won’t need to call an ambulance but we should get him to the nurses office. One of you’ll need to come with me though.” The teacher explained, Scott felt a weight lift off of his chest as he replied, “I’ll come.”

The teacher lifted one of Peter’s arms over his shoulder, and Scott got the memo to do the same and they walked Peter out of the room as the principal was still trying to reassure everyone that everything was fine. Poor lady, the schools attention had just been renewed to the situation. 

Luckily for their situation the auditorium was connected to administration and sickbay, and they were able to get there in just over a minute. Scott and the teacher set Peter on one of the beds. “You stay here, I’ll go get the nurse.” the teacher instructed before walking at a brisk pace out of the room. Scott sat down on one of the wooden chairs beside the bed. 

After about 30 seconds Peter started to stir, groaning at the bright lights of the room. Once he sat up he mumbled “What the hell happened?” running a hand through his hair on instinct. “You fainted, straight into my arms.” Scott explained and Peter groaned loudly again. “At the assembly.” Peter filled in the blanks for himself, before asking, “Shit, did anyone notice?” Scott sighed, it would be Peter who would care more for his reputation than his physical health, Scott quickly lied “Not very many, and they didn’t care for too long.” Peter just nodded to acknowledge Scott’s words and went to lie back down on the bed due to the lingering dizziness. 

The nurse and teacher walked into the room, and seemed a to relax a little when they saw that Peter was now awake. The nurse dismissed the teacher to go back to the assembly as the nurse took a seat next to Scott and began to ask Peter questions. 

“Do you have a history of fainting?” she asked him first and Peter just shook his head lightly. Then she asked him “Any ideas why you might have?” Peter shrugged before saying “I guess a combination of dehydration and not eating. I mean I do have an extremely fast metabolism because of my mutation.” The nurse nodded “That seems to check out. I’ll go get you some water, after that I’ll need to call your parents. You’ll be fine but you shouldn’t take advantage of your mutation until at least this time tomorrow.” She explained as she went over to the water cooler, handing Peter a small, white, plastic cup with cold water in it before leaving the room. 

Peter was sipping it slowly; when he was about three quarters done with it he filled the silence between him and Scott. “You were complaining about us being cliché this morning, but I think sitting by my bedside waiting for me to wake up is pretty cheesy.” Scott chuckled. “Shut up and drink your water, I was only here for 30 seconds.” Peter mumbled sarcastically back to Scott as he finished his water, but there was a small smile there.

That disappeared when the nurse came in and spoke “Your parents have asked to come pick you up early, they said they’ll be here in 10 minutes.” Peter laid his head back on the pillow sarcastically muttering “Yay!” The nurse then turned to Scott “You’ll be allowed to stay here until Peter leaves, but after that you will have to go back to class.” Scott nodded quietly replying with a “Thank you Miss.”

Once she left the room, Scott turned back to Peter and asked, “Why don’t you want your parents to come?” Peter explained, “It’s not that I don’t love them, they’re just really overprotective.” Scott tilted his head and asked “In what way?” Peter assumed a more sitting up position “Well remember that time I really awkwardly went inside when we were about to kiss?” Peter prompted. Scott nodded and then Peter continued, “That wasn’t me wanting to avoid you, that was one of my dad’s using his mutation to drag me inside.” Scott chuckled, “So that’s what the hell that was about.”

After a few more minutes of slightly awkward silence Peter spoke again, he was laying back down again, looking at the ceiling. “You know I haven’t been in the nurses office since I was 11.” Scott looked at him and questioned “Why were you in it then?” Peter laughed before explaining, “I may, or may not have, ran into a wall and gave myself a slight concussion.” Scott started to laugh, muffling it with the back of his wrist. “In my defence I only just developed my speed and didn’t know how to control it.” Scott hummed and Peter elaborated further “I always knew I was a mutant, my hair was always like this. So when I actually developed my ability I was so excited to try it but had no idea how to actually use it.” By the end of the spiel Peter was smiling widely.

Scott stopped laughing and asked rhetorically “You know you’re an idiot, right?” Peter nodded before retorting, “Yeah, but I’m your idiot, right?” as he moved into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Scott moved to sit next to him. Scott mumbled, “Yeah, I’m stuck with you.” before pulling Peter close enough to join their lips. As they kissed Peter's arms found themselves looped around Scott’s waist, as he was slowly leaning back towards the bed, Scott following his movement.

Both of them jumped as the door slammed open, banging loudly against the door stopper on the wall. Erik was standing the other side of it “I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?” he said in the most unapologetic voice possible. As Erik walked further into the room Charles wheeled in behind him, the expression on his face was a mix between apologetic and exasperated.

Erik walked over to the side of the bed opposite Scott, who had now separated from Peter and sat back down in the wooden chair. Erik held out a hand for Peter to steady himself with whilst telling Peter “Come on, we’re leaving.” Charles held out his hand in a gesture for Erik to pause. 

Charles then turned to Scott and asked him his name. When Scott answered Charles responded by saying “Thank you for looking after Peter before we could get here. I’ll try to stop being so protective from now on.” Scott smiled happily at that, as he shook the hand Charles offered him. Charles looked at Erik expectantly but Erik stayed silent. Charles sighed before talking sternly “Erik you better say something.” Erik looked at the floor to his side before looking at Scott and saying in a monotone voice “I will avoid sabotaging the interactions between you and my son from this point forward.” Scott swallowed nervously before Peter interjected “Just smile, and nod, that’s the best you’re going to get from him.”

Charles laughed breathlessly before speaking “Okay Peter, now we actually need to leave.” Peter nodded, then using Erik’s hand to steady himself as he wobbled slightly. He walked a few steps over to Scott and hugged him. “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said, smiling as Scott gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Bye Peter.” Scott replied as he left the room to return to the assembly, he’d be able to tell everyone Peter was now fine. 

Erik pulled Peter closer to his side to steady him as they exited the school, Charles in front of them, jokingly threatening to force feed Peter if he didn’t eat something. Erik then followed that up with a lecture about how Peter had to be especially careful to keep track of when and what he ate because of his enhanced metabolism.


End file.
